


(podfic of) Fascination

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Fingerfucking, First Time, Foreskin Play, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by Kalpurna.<br/>Huh, he thinks with a sudden thrill, huh, there’s no way Derek Hale is circumcised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Fascination

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fascination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694347) by [kalpurna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalpurna/pseuds/kalpurna). 



> Simulpod with and mutual beta by Neverbalance, whee! <3  
> You can find her version [over there](http://archiveofourown.org/works/759979).

**Duration:** 22mn  
 **Size:** 10.5MB

[](http://www.mediafire.com/?qmc70cnhgm91pg3)

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/?qmc70cnhgm91pg3)

[ **Download it from Mediafire** ](http://www.mediafire.com/?qmc70cnhgm91pg3)

  


Or listen right here:  



End file.
